Data mapping may include, for example, the creation of data element mappings between distinct data models. Data mapping may be performed manually on data sources, for example, by comparison and subjective interpretation of which column in a data source may map to a column in another data source. In many instances, manual mapping of data sources may not be viable given the size of data sources, which may include, for example, enterprise databases, and variability involved in the manual mapping, which can lead to inconsistent results.